


The Snow Ball

by AvenuePotter



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Snow Ball (Stranger Things)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: A little drabble about Mike & Eleven from Season 1





	The Snow Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen Season 2 yet - thought I'd whip this out before I did. :-)

 

They placed her on the table to recover. She took his hands.

_Just hold on a little longer, okay? He’s gone. The bad man’s gone. We’ll be home soon._

She thought of her shelter in his house

He thought of the fort he had made for her in the basement where he spent all of his time

_And my mom – she’ll get you your own bed_

She thought of one day having a bed down in the basement

He thought of giving up his room for her

_You can eat as many Eggos as you want_

She thought of the Eggos he would sneak downstairs for her and how much she loved them

He did too

_And . . . we can go to the Snow Ball_

She thought of her missing hair and how he found her pretty even without it. And she thought of him trying to kiss her again . . .

He thought of awkwardly dancing with her under a myriad of disco ball lights, tacky crepe paper hung in the gym and her wearing a different dress than the one they had borrowed from his sister. He too thought of kissing her again . . .

 _Promise?_ she asked him with tears in her eyes.

_I promise._


End file.
